


Postcard From Fanficland

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: From Fanficland Character perspective, Mulder shows Scully what fic. writers have been up to.





	Postcard From Fanficland

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Postcard From Fanfic Land  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG-13  
Spoilers: Small hint at The Unnatural.  
Categorization: Every one.  
Summary: Mulder shows Scully what the fanfic writers have been doing with their characters, nice and not-so-nice.   
Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home. Disclaimer: The X-files, characters and plot ideas all belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. The legend lives on... 

Fanfictionland! A vast expanse of endless scenery, situations, characters, relationships, emotions, mysteries and machinations. In this area of fiction, there is room for almost anyting to happen, and every character who lives in Fanfictionland is quite aware of the many wayswriters interpret them. For, as they were once the idea of a single writer or perhaps a team, now they live on not only in books, film, photographs and audio recordings, but in the imaginations and writings of the fanfiction writers. 

Don't think for a minute that many of them aren't curious as to what we all have them saying, doing, where they're travelling, and how they are solving the often loose-ends during or after the productions of their original creators' products end, wondering what could have happened next. 

Let's take a look at two characters who just happen to be the subjects common to a TV show remembered in fanfiction... 

"Scully! Take a look at this!" 

"Just a sec., I want to say one more thing to Lucy Ricardo... Okay, now you're looking in on the Fanfic writers again. Mulder, there are some characters from Flipper who would really like to meet you to talk about the Big Blue episode... , and you should meet Eddie Munster... " 

"Scully, look at what they did to me in THIS Muldertorture story!" 

"Oh, my! What a thing to do to a poor Coke bottle... " 

"Look a little further over to the left, Miss Smart Socks. See what I mean, and then laugh again!" 

"I'm entertaining the guys, as a stripper at a stag for one of the agents, and Skinner orders me to do the... WHAT a sinking feeling I have in my stomach. I can't look... " 

"Well, there you are up there making booties for the fifth little baby Scully expects in this fic. Nice stitches." 

"I guess that's cool, I don't recall Chris telling me I know how to do that. That's rather sweet. Oh, look what I'm doing with you here in this one... I just LOVE this... " 

"Yeah, this is one of my favourites. You were so inventive, yet so gentle. The banana cream pie... " 

"The chocolate sauce, and the alien slippers. That was the most fun birthday party in years." 

"Just the two of us... " 

"Some people write us in threesomes... " 

"Oh. Well, I've been so busy talking to all the other characters we don't know yet, I had no idea." 

"Some of them want us apart... " 

"Interesting. Or with others, I take it." 

"Yup." 

Long pause here, folks. Can't wait to hear what she says next. 

"Well, I think... Hey! That one over there has me dead, that one has me with Krychek, or Skinner, or Skinner and Doggett, married to an old college professor, never having met you... " 

"That one has ME dead, that one has me dancing drunkenly with a bear,there I am worried about your cancer returning, over there... yes, over there ... THAT'S a very good, five hanky rated, tender love story." 

"Mulder, I think I'm on the verge of tears... aw... and look at the bride and groom picture with Duchovny and Anderson right beside us. Our characters are being so warm and genuine... and I trust you there.SEE! See that one over there! Look at what those kidnappers are doing to me!!!! Please, MULDERRRR!" 

"Shhh, it's okay. Just snuggle up on this ballpark bench with me here. Now, it's only fiction, just remember that... " 

"Um, (sniff), Mulder..." 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

"I just found out how sexy you look in a tee shirt and boxers... " 

"That's food for thought. Gee, I remember that shower scence in the series... " 

"We were in decontamination, and I was kind of thinking... " 

"Thinking." 

"Oh, how cold it was." 

"No, you weren't. You were thinking about something else... " 

"Yeah. And you were, too." 

"If you say so. Are you ticklish..." 

"No! Hey! NOOOOO!!!! SPOOKY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" 

"Gotcha! Kissy little Starbuck... Mmmmmm" 

"Really, sometimes I wonder just who has corrupted whom... " 

"Yeah," 

"Shut up, Mulder. Just shut up and grab a baseball bat. I wanna play some baseball!" 

"Just assume the position and let me teach you. Let's score **BIG!"**

"Wouldn't dream of having it any other way, Mulder. Wave to our Moms and Dad over there... " 

"Yes, they're all here. Isn't it good to be imaginary... " 

**END**

Pattie.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
